


Day After Day

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel longs for Dean, Demon Deals, Implied Angel/Demon Slash, M/M, Protective Castiel, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Castiel misses Dean and makes a deal with Crowley for his Charge’s continued safety.





	

Azure blue eyes watched as the human raked up the leaves of the backyard to the home that wasn’t his own but as close to such a thing as the Hunter would ever know. It was another thing to add to the multitude that the angel wished he could give to his beloved Charge. 

_**‘I remember finding’ out about you. Everyday my mind is all around you…’** _

Stepping forward from the tree line he made his way over to the denim jacket clad man with the short and slightly spiky hair, a small fond smile curling the angel’s lips just slightly as his eyes roamed over Dean’s features lingering on the spattering of freckles that dotted along the bridge of his nose and along his high cheekbones. His gaze lowered briefly to full luscious lips that were he human, were he anyone but this man’s angel he would steal a taste of. His head tilted as his attention zeroed in on that possibility the thought that here, now, as he was he could indeed do that which he had longed to do without Dean ever knowing. 

_**‘Looking out of my lonely room, Day After Day.’** _

“Ah, yes but then would you be happy with how the outcome of that transpired?” came the heavily accented words from none other than the demon Crowley as he stepped from the tree line with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. His thick dark brows were lifted high on his brow in question as he eyed the angel pointedly. 

_**‘Bring it home, baby make it soon, I give my love to you…’** _

Castiel huffed with irritation and pulled his head up and back from Dean as he turned his attention toward Crowley, “No,” he allowed softly, “I suppose not.” 

Crowley grinned smugly as he crossed the distance between himself and the angel, his gaze darting briefly toward Dean. 

“He looks good there,” Crowley commented casually. 

Castiel’s eyes tightened threateningly as he glared at the demon and a muscle in his jaw twitched. 

“Touch one hair on his head and I’ll smite you,” he warned coldly. 

_**‘I remember holding you while you sleep. Everyday I feel the tears that you weep…’** _

Crowley gave a whistle as his eyes widened exaggeratedly before he rolled them, “Touchy,” he muttered. 

Sighing in annoyance as he lifted his gaze momentarily heavenward at the stupidity of his even paying Dean Winchester a lick of attention now that he had become no more than your average idiot mud monkey, he gave a dismissive nod of his head. 

“I promise not to lay a finger on your pet there,” he offered, “Better?” 

Castiel relaxed somewhat though he didn’t totally let his guard down around the demon, especially not with his Charge so close by. 

“What is it that you want, Crowley?” Castiel inquired stiffly. 

Crowley lips curved into a wicked grin, “Come with me, I want to strike a deal with you.”

“I’m an angel you assbutt,” Castiel spat irritated. 

Crowley frowned disgustedly before giving a nod and jerking his head toward the trees, “So you are,” he agreed. 

“Not to worry, I won’t hold it against you,” he promised with a mocking smirk. 

Castiel’s attention darted to Dean momentarily and his gaze roamed over the human as though memorizing what he was seeing, an unspoken vow of love deep within the angel’s sapphire stare before he tore his gaze away from Dean. Bowing his head, Castiel lowered his gaze briefly, as though sadly before lifting it to meet the eyes of the demon who watched him closely. He stepped away from Dean and crossed the distance that separated himself from the demon and paused as he stood before Crowley, his piercing azure eyes staring into the demon’s dark ones. 

_**‘Looking out from my lonely gloom, Day After day. Bring it home baby make it soon, I give my love to you…’** _

Crowley’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he returned the angel’s stare. “So what’s it like, exactly?” He questioned with a lift of his brows and a glance in Dean’s direction that had the angel glancing toward his human as well before returning his attention to the demon as a muscle pulsed in his jaw and his hands clenched into fists and slowly released. 

“What… exactly?” Castiel inquired. 

“Loving one of those,” Crowley answered. “What’s it feel like?” 

Castiel’s eyes roamed over the demon’s features assessingly, “Warm,” the angel replied dryly as his eyes continued to search the demon’s face. “And slightly confining… painful…” he added hoarsely. 

Crowley flowed thoughtfully and glanced toward Dean before looking back at Castiel, “Show me and I’ll see to it every demon in hell stands down from him other than to protect what it yours,” he offered flatly. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed further, scowling darkly at the demon before he slowly tore his gaze away from Crowley, looking over at Dean, watching him as he piled leaves into a large black plastic bag and smiled at the boy who rounded the side of the house and called out to him joyfully. 

The angel turned his attention from his beloved Charge and looked back at the demon, a thoughtful expression knitting his brow and causing his head to tilt just slightly. 

“I do this and Dean is safe… forever?” He surmised carefully. 

“As the new king of hell, I guarantee it,” Crowley agreed with a nod. 

“Fine,” Castiel agreed with a small curt nod. 

**_‘I remember finding out about you. Everyday my mind is all around you. Looking out of my lonely room Day After Day…’_ **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The silken sheets were nice, though they were nothing near as grand as the things that Castiel knew from home and the smile that greeted him with each new day was not the one that he longed to see, the one that made his vessel’s heart flutter and seemed to lift him up higher than anything he had ever known. 

The simple curving of those full reddened lips and the light in those grass green eyes use to causing Castiel the angel of Thursday to believe that there was nothing that he could not do. Even something as monumental and ultimately stupid as walking straight into hell and up to the cage and pulling Sam Winchester out of there without any help from any other angel, even though it took an entire garrison to aid him back when he had gotten Dean out. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Crowley mused as he rolled toward the angel and wrapped his arm around Castiel’s black silk covered waist. 

Castiel gave a small shake of his head as he continued to stare off, picturing the one for whom he had given up everything for. 

“It’s nothing,” he replied stiffly. 

Crowley moved closer and tugged gently at the angel, pulling Castiel from his side and onto his back. He huffed in a small breath as he saw the dejected look on the angel’s face and lifted his hand, catching the small amount of wetness that had yet to make it to falling from the corners of the angel’s eyes. 

The demon curled his hand in which he held the small bit of moisture in then reopened it to reveal small diamonds lying in his palm. 

“That’s an old trick,” Castiel muttered unimpressed. 

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes heavenward, “Yes and I suppose I need to find some new ones to keep the likes of you entertained,” he quipped with an exaggerated frown before rolling away from the angel and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“Well, I’m off, be sure you lock up when you leave,” he joked as he looked back over his shoulder at the angel. 

“And remember our deal, no visiting the old pets,” he reminded pointedly before disappearing.

Castiel nodded and a sad and heavy sigh escaped from between his lips as he stared up at the rot iron trimmed white ceiling. 

_‘Visiting the old pets,’_ he mused softly. _‘If only I could…’_ he thought mournfully as his thoughts swung back to fair skin dotted with freckles, full lips and bright green eyes, the skin at the corners of which crinkling with each wide grin. 

**_‘I remember finding out about you. Everyday my mind is all around you. Looking out of my lonely room, Day After Day. Bring it home baby make it soon, I give my love to you…’_ **

_‘Dean…’_   



End file.
